First Love, Last Love
by DinkyAA
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! "Bagaimana jika aku pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi?" "Jika itu mau mu pergilah, tapi bisakah kau bertahan untuk ku?"-BAD SUMMARY- KRISTAO PAIR
1. Chapter 1

Title : First Love, Last Love

Author : DinkyAA

Cast : Wu Yi Fan [Kris]

Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast : /

Genre : Sad Romance, School life

Lenght : ?

Rate : T [Teenager]

Catatan : Hoiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Author abal abal balik lagi nih membawa cerita yang gak kalah abal abal lagi wks xD

Hehe janjinya aku post cerita lagi abis lebaran wkwk tapi gakuadhhhhh udah gatel pen post cerita baru nih ;D abisnya review di ff sebelah bikin aku semangat buat post cerita baru nih hehe. NO COPAS! Bila ada kesamaan atau semacamnya itu hanya ketidak sengajaan FF abal ini asli dari pemikiran dan imajinasi *keluar pelangi* dari Author yg Hensyem ini *ngok* tanpa banyak bacot lagi langsung aja~

HAPPY READING :*

WARNING : BL, BoyXBoy, Yaoi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIRTS LOVE, LAST LOVE

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, hari pertama musim gugur. Siang yang biasanya terik digantikan oleh langit mendung dan udara dingin. Namun, bagi Kris itu tidak ada bedanya. Pelajaran matematika selalu saja membuatnya muak. Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Terlihat segerombolan gadis—yang mungkin sedang bolos—tengah mengepung seorang Namja cantik. Namja itu dijambak, wajahnya dicoreti spidol dan bajunya dilempari tepung dan telur busuk. Kris sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia pun beranjak keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan guru matematika yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Ya, Wu Yi Fan! Mau kemana kau?!" bentak guru matematika itu setelah melihat Kris dengan acuhnya melangkah ke luar kelas. Tampaknya bentakan gurunya itu hanya dianggap seperti angin lalu bagi Kris. Ia melangkah lebar dan cepat seperti orang kesetanan.

~~"Rasakan ini Bocah Panda!" ujar salah seorang gadis—Jessica—dari gerombolan gadis itu sembari mencoreti wajah si Bocah Panda dengan ganasnya. Si Bocah Panda hanya bisa berontak karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh dua gadis lainnya.

"Ya! Geumanhae," sahut gadis itu menoleh. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling gerombolan gadis itu mencicit dan berlarian terbirit-birit. Kris memandang lirih Namja cantik yang menjadi korban jahil gadis-gadis tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Namja cantik itu berdiri."Ya, kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, hah? Dan kau seorang Namja! Namja lebih kuat dari Yeoja" ujar Kris.

Namja cantik itu hanya menunduk dan menangis tertahan. Kalau sudah melihat Namja itu menangis, Kris paling anti. Ia tidak suka bila ada seseorang menangis dihadapannya.

"Ya, Huang Zi Tao, berhentilah menangis dan bersihkan dirimu!" ujarnya lagi sambil sedikit membentak. Kris merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Ia mengelap perlahan wajah Tao yang terbalut tepung dan coretan spidol. Kris terdiam sesaat, memandang Zi Tao yang masih menangis sambil menunduk. Tak lama, Kris menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua. Aku akan melindungimu," bisik Kris lembut.

Seulas senyuman tipis akhirnya terukir di bibir Zi Tao.

~~Tao termenung didepan meja belajarnya. Ia selalu teringat kata-kata Kris. 'Aku akan melindungimu,'. Tao tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak sampai hati mengatakan kepada Kris kalau perlakuan gadis-gadis jahil di sekolah tadi dikarenakan dirinya selalu menempel dengan Kris. Gadis-gadis itu cemburu karena Kris termasuk siswa laki-laki tampan dan terpopuler di sekolahnya.

Yah… wajar saja mereka cemburu. Zi Tao tidak terlalu mempunyai tampang dan tidak populer. Berkacamata besar, Terkesan kutu buku atau mungkin kebanyakan orang bilang pun kecil untuk ukuran Namja pada umumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah punya pacar. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki hanyalah Kris. Ia sudah berteman dengan Kris dari sejak kecil. Namun, diantara persahabatan mereka diam-diam Tao menaruh hati pada Kris. Rasa itu muncul ketika masa orientasi SMP.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Ah, aku tidak kuat lagi," keluh Tao ketika sedang jalan jongkok suruhan kakak seniornya. Tanpa disangka, kakak seniornya mendengar keluhan Tao dan menghukumnya dengan mengguyurkan air.

"Nah, sudah kusiramkan air, kan? Sudah kuat kan?" Tanya senior itu dengan nada yang mengejek. Tao hanya bisa terpaku dan menggigil kedinginan. Bayangkan saja, ini musim dingin. Kris yang emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun langsung berdiri dan berteriak kepada senior itu.

"Hentikan! Senior macam apa kau?!" pekik Kris dengan lantangnya. Senior itu mendelik tajam kearah Kris.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya..". Dan akhirnya Kris mendapat hukuman berdiri ditengah lapangan sampai pukul enam sore.

Tao yang merasa bersalah menghampiri Kris yang sedang 'menikmati' hukumannya."Kris-ah.. kenapa kau lakukan itu semua? Lihat, kau jadi dihukum," ujar Tao dengan wajah memelas.

Kris tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, aku ini kan Namja jantan. Harus kuat. Lagipula, aku tidak suka dengan tindakan senior itu yang memperlakukan siswa baru semaunya," jelas Kris.

"Apalagi siswa itu dirimu. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal diam?" lanjutnya.

Tao agak kaget mendengar perkataan Kris. Jantungnya tiba-tiba ngilu dan berdebar sangat kencang. Wajah putihnya perlahan memancarkan semburat kemerahan. Hening.

"Kenapa kau diam? Sudah sana… nanti kau akan ikut dihukum jika senior melihatnya," ujar Kris. Namun Tao masih terpaku dan malah ikut berdiri didekat Kris.

"Biarkan aku bersamamu," ujar Tao sambil menepuk bahu Kris pelan.

Kris terdiam sesaat. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Gomawo."

~~~Flashback end~~~

Setiap mengenang memori manis itu, Tao tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Seiring bertambahnya umur dan beranjak dewasa, rasa itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih lagi, Kris sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi seorang pria bak pangeran yang dieluk-elukan. Namun, lihat dirinya. Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan.

Ingin rasanya mengungkapkan rasa yang sudah bertahun-tahun terkubur dalam di hatinya. Namun, ia takut persahabatannya dengan Kris akan rusak. Hanya berada disisinya pun, Tao sudah sangat bahagia.

~~Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat pintu kelas XII-3. Sambil bersenandung pelan sesekali ia melongok ke arah jendela untuk melihat Zi Tao yang masih belajar.

"Cantik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, siswa berhamburan keluar sesaat setelah Kim Seonsaengnim meninggakan kelas. Matanya langsung mencari sosok imut berkacamata besar itu.

"Kris-ah!" ujar Tao yang sudah berada di depan Tao.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku," celetuk Kris sambil mengusap dadanya.

Tao mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya. Imut sekali. "Mau apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada latihan Basket?"

Entah kenapa dan untuk pertama kalinya, lidah Kris menjadi kelu dan agak gelagapan. "Em, masalah itu.. eh, aku.. anu.." Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil bertingkah tak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bicara yang benar," ujar Tao."Kita nonton, yuk. Kebetulan aku punya 2 tiket. Kajja!" ajaknya sambil merangkul Tao.

Sesampainya di bioskop, Kris membeli sekantong besar popcorn. Sementara itu, Tao menunggu di kursi-kursi yang disediakan disana. Tiba-tiba… mendadak kepalanya pusing. Semua yang ia lihat nampak berputar-putar. Kini rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerbu kepala Tao. Tao memegang erat ujung meja untuk menopang agar tubuhnya tetap tegak.

"Cha… popcornnya kita bagi dua saja ya? Ini porsi besar," ujar Kris setelah membeli popcorn. Tao yang mendengar suara Kris langsung berusaha bersikap normal kembali.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat," ujar Kris sambil memperhatikan wajah Tao.

"Ey, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah. Hehe," kilah Tao dengan wajah cerianya. "Filmnya sudah dimulai. Kajja," lanjutnya sambil bergegas berjalan mendahului Tao.

Kris yang masih heran perlahan mengikuti langkah Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To be continued ^^

Wkwkwkwk~ makin abal abal aja kan ff bikininan aku ini? Wks xD sekedar info nih ff ini asalnya ff straight loh wkwk dengan judul yg sama cast nya Donghae sama So Eun Ha yang aku post di akun fb cuman aku edit ulang menjadi ff dengan main pair Kristao couple yg paling kesayangan :* haha.

REVIEW JUSSEYYOOOOO~

BBUING BBUING~

Note : Kalo misalkan review nya lebih dari 10 aku bakal past update nih ;;D


	2. Chapter 2

"Cha… popcornnya kita bagi dua saja ya? Ini porsi besar," ujar Kris setelah membeli popcorn. Tao yang mendengar suara Kris langsung berusaha bersikap normal kembali."Ya, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat," ujar Kris sambil memperhatikan wajah Tao. "Ey, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah. Hehe," kilah Tao dengan wajah cerianya. "Filmnya sudah dimulai. Kajja," lanjutnya sambil bergegas berjalan mendahului Kris. Kris yang masih heran perlahan mengikuti langkah Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title : First Love, Last Love**

 **Author : DinkyAA**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan [Kris]**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Other Cast : /**

 **Genre : Sad Romance, School life**

 **Lenght : ?**

 **Rate : T [Teenager]**

 **Catatan : Waaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ff ini dapet respon yang baik xD seneng banget nih sampe sampe terbang ke langit ke 7 *apaan* wks buat para readersnim yg ngasih saran di review hehe maaf ya aku udah selesai'in ceritanya hehe makasih sebelumnya udah mau ngasih saran hehe dan aku kepikiran yg tadinya bakal end di chap 3 jadi aku mau tambahin 1 atau 2 chap lagi hehe dan sesuai janji aku fast update nih :V wkwkwk tanpa banyak basa basi lagi nih silahkan...**

 **HAPPY READING :***

 **WARNING : BL, BoyxBoy, Yaoi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIRTS LOVE, LAST LOVE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha. Ya, film tadi lucu sekali. Aku bahkan tertawa sampai hampir muntah!" ujar Kris dengan excited-nya. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Kepalanya sakit lagi, meski tak sesakit tadi. Lama-lama langkahnya terasa berat juga. Kris menoleh kepada Tao. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang tidak bersemangat, ya? Atau, kau sakit?" tanya Kris sambil mengamati Tao. "Gwaenchana…" ujar Tao tertahan. Kris yang merasa tidak beres langsung menyentuh kening Tao. Tidak demam. Tapi keringatnya banyak sekali. Bibirnya juga putih dan kering. Kris langsung berjongkok membelakangi Tao. "Naiklah. Sebentar lagi kau akan pingsan. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup," Tao yang sudah tidak kuat lagi langsung naik ke punggung Kris. Setelah menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kris, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Kris mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, ia merasa bajunya agak basah. Seperti ada yang menetes di bagian bahunya. Darah. Tao mimisan. Melihat itu Kris langsung berlari pelan menuju rumah Tao yang tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. "Kris-ah…" rintih Tao setelah tak sadarkan diri selama satu jam. Kris tersenyum kepadanya. Tao tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum begitu lebar karena Kris lah yang ia pertama lihat setelah ia sadar. "Ya! Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Kau seperti hampir mati, tahu!" bentak Kris. Tao malah tertawa setelah dibentak Kris. "Ayo kita ke dokter. Aku akan mengantarmu. Ibumu belum pulang…" tawar Kris. Tao menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja… kasihan ibumu di rumah. Kau juga belum mengerjakan pr mu," Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau pikir aku bisa tidur disaat temanku sedang terbaring sakit dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa merawatnya? Aku akan menginap disini. Bahkan jika ibumu sudah pulang sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu," ujar Kris sambil menatap manik mata yang sudah tak berkacamata itu. Lagi-lagi, Tao tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum sangat lebar. "Aigoo, anak ini. Tersenyum begitu lebar. Kau senang dirimu sakit, hah? Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat," Tao kembali mengatupkan kedua matanya. Kris bergegas untuk keluar, namun langkahnya tertahan. Matanya menariknya lagi untuk menatap Tao. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. Mengecup keningnya untuk pertama kali. Hal yang selalu ingin Kris lakukan, namun tak ada kesempatan. Setelah itu, Kris kembali duduk untuk menjaga Tao. 'Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Huang Zi Tao,'.

Musim gugur memang agak menyebalkan bagi siswa seperti Kris. Setiap sore pasti disuruh membersihkan daun-daun kering yang jatuh berserakan. Seperti saat ini. Apalagi, seharian ini ia tidak melihat Zi Tao. Padahal, ia ingin mengajaknya menonton (lagi). Kris meyempatkan untuk pergi ke kelas Tao. Siapa tahu, pria cantik itu ada disana. Namun, pria berkacamata besar itu tidak ada dikursinya. Salah satu temannya bilang jika Tao sedang sakit. Kris langsung pergi ke rumah Tao. "Tao-ya… kau sakit?" Tanya Kris ketika melihat Tao yang sedang terbaring lemah. Tao hanya terdiam dan agak meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ya… neo gwaenchana?" "Gwaenchana… ey~ jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Tao sambil terus bermuka ceria. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit? Aku mengetahui ini dari orang lain. Aku sangat marah," ujar Kris sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Kris tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao. Wajah Tao begitu pucat. Sepertinya badannya juga menjadi agak kurus. Pipinya yang dulu seperti bakpao kini menjadi tirus. Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang diderita Tao? Sesaat Kris akan beranjak pulang, ia melihat ibu Tao sedang menonton tv dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya juga terlihat bengkak dan memerah. Apa beliau habis menangis? "Eomoni… aku pulang dulu," ujar Kris menyadarkan Ibu Tao yang entah sedang menonton tv atau melamun. "Oh, ya… hati-hati di jalan ya," Ibu Tao tersenyum dingin. "Besok aku akan menjenguk Zi Tao lagi,"

Entah kenapa, sejak pulang dari rumah Tao otaknya seakan dipenuhi banyak hal. Ia penasaran dengan penyakit Tao. Ia juga penasaran dengan tatapan kosong dan senyuman dingin yang tidak biasa pada ibu Zi Tao. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikir Kris. Esoknya, kaki Kris yang sudah gatal karena ingin bertemu Zi Tao itu terpaksa harus tertahan. Pasalnya, Park Chanyeol , pemain inti Tim Basket yang akan mengikuti lomba tiba-tiba cedera dan tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan tersebut. Pelatih tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan langsung menyuruhnya latihan hari ini juga. Kris sudah memohon-mohon agar tidak mengikut sertakannya kedalam lomba itu. Ia hanya ingin bersama Zi Tao sekarang. "Kau pikir aku memilihmu karena wajahmu paling tampan diantara yang lainnya? Hanya kemampuanmu yang bisa kuandalkan. Selain Chanyeol dan kau… tak ada lagi yang bisa aku harapkan," ujar pelatih itu. Kris menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan. Aku har…" "Kau pernah bilang padaku jika suatu saat nanti datang kesempatan emas seperti ini kepadamu, kau takkan ragu untuk mengambilnya. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?" pelatih itu memotong perkataannya. Kris tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya sejak kecil. Ia ingin menjadi atlet Basket yang paling hebat di Korea. Ia juga sering bermimpi mengikuti kejuaraan nasional yang bisa mengangkat namanya itu. Sampai SMA, ia masih menggeluti bidang itu. Sampai akhirnya, sekarang kesempatan itu ada di depan mata. Tapi mengapa harus sekarang? Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Tao yang belum pasti ia ketahui penyakitnya apa. Kalau tidak parah, haruskah ia mengikuti impiannya? Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kris latihan hari itu juga. Sepanjang latihan ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Tao. Sepertinya, selama satu bulan kedepan ia akan jarang menemui Tao. Hari-harinya akan disibukkan dengan latihan. Setelah latihan selesai, Kris langsung melesat menjenguk bel sudah beberapa kali Kris tekan, namun tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Tao dan ibunya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa mereka pergi ke rumah sakit?Tak lama, tetangga Tao, seorang nenek-nenek tengah berjalan di gang itu dengan menggunakan tongkatnya. Kris menghampiri nenek itu. "Permisi, apakah nenek tahu kemana pemilik rumah ini pergi?" Nenek itu terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya ia sudah pikun. "Ah… Zi Tao? Dia pergi ke rumah sakit bersama ibunya. Kelihatannya penyakitnya parah,"

Mendengar kalimat 'penyakitnya parah' membuat nafas Kris sesak. "Rumah sakit mana?" Setelah tahu rumah sakit yang mana, Kris langsung berlari dan melompat kedalam bus.

Kris seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pria cantik yang begitu ia rindukan itu kini tengah terbaring dengan segala macam alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Matanya memanas. Hatinya seakan remuk. Ibunya Zi Tao bilang bahwa Tao menderita kanker otak stadium 2. Tangisan Ibu Tao semakin menyayat hati Kris yang sudah hancur tercabik-cabik. Perasaannya tak menentu.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Tao belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan belum bisa di jenguk. Kris semakin kalut. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat menerima pelajaran di sekolah dan tak bisa serius berlatih Basket. Berulang kali ia di bentak oleh pelatihnya. Kris tak peduli. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar dikuasai oleh Tao. Akhirnya, Tao tersadar dan boleh di jenguk. Tao terlihat senang ketika mendapati Kris yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sedihnya. "Tao-ya… apakah sangat sakit?" Tao tersenyum lemah sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar-binar meski kini telah dikelilingi cekungan hitam. Di mata Kris, ia tetap terlihat cantik. "Bagaimana di sekolah? Pasti banyak pr, ya? Pasti akan sangat melelahkan menyelesaikannya," ujar Tao santai dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

'Kyeopta'

"Begitulah. Kau pun tahu, hehehe," Kris tertawa untuk menghibur Tao. "Kau tahu? Aku menggantikan Chanyeol menjadi tim basket inti mewakili sekolah kita dalam olimpiade," "Benarkah? Cukhae… aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau harus berusaha keras," "Tapi… aku pasti akan jarang bertemu denganmu. Aku akan ikut training camp," "Tak apa. Yang penting, kau harus berjanji. Ketika kau bertemu lagi denganku, kau harus membawa piala olimpiade itu," pinta Tao seraya menatap Kris lekat-lekat. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji. Tapi, aku juga punya satu permintaan," "Apa itu?" Kris tersenyum lembut. "Nanti saja kuberitahu jika aku menang. Hehehe," "Aish, kau ini. Membuat penasaran saja," "Makanya, cepatlah sembuh. Aku ingin kau menonton olimpiade itu di barisan paling depan," Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Pastikan kau datang ya, kalau sudah sembuh. Karena, kau adalah penyemangatku," Kris kembali tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam erat tangan Tao.

Hari itu, Kris pergi ke training camp. Ia akan dilatih selama kurang lebih satu bulan untuk persiapan menghadapi olimpiade. Kris bertekad bulat-bulat. Ia harus membanggakan orang tua, teman-temannya dan tentunya… orang yang spesial di hatinya, Zi Tao. Ia tak akan mengecewakan semua orang yang mendukungnya. Di tempat lain, Tao semakin tak berdaya. Sosoknya tak seperti dulu lagi. Badannya kurus kering, cekungan hitam pada mata yang semakin melebar, ditambah lagi kepalanya menjadi plontos karena proses kemoterapi. Hatinya juga sakit, menahan kerinduan kepada sahabat terbaik sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, yang tak pernah lagi menjenguknya sejak pertemuan terakhir tiga minggu yang lalu. Di sisi lain, Tao pun tak ingin Kris melihat keadaannya saat ini. Terkadang, terbesit di benaknya satu hal yang membuatnya sesak. Kematian. Tao tahu, penyakit yang menggerogoti badannya adalah pertanda bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Pertanda bahwa ia akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Eomma dan Kris. Pikirannya kalut, air mata selalu menetes dari pelupuk mata sayunya itu. Ia terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan dunia secepat ini. Ia ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi. Sebelum tidur, Zi Tao selalu berdo'a, memohon kepada Tuhan agar panjang umur. Ia ingin hidup bersama orang-orang yang dikasihinya lebih lama lagi. Ia selalu berdo'a, agar ia bisa tetap bangun dari tidurnya. Proses pengobatan Tao jalani dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ibunya terlihat bahagia melihat semangat Tao yang menggebu-gebu. Dokter pun mengatakan Tao akan cepat sembuh jika ia memiliki semangat untuk sembuh dan meneruskan hidup. Keadaan Tao membaik secara pesat. Tao sudah bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri di taman rumah sakit, tertawa ketika menonton tayangan komedi dan bernyanyi ketika dia ingin. Bahkan, Zi Tao meminta izin pada dokter untuk pulang ke rumahnya selama seminggu. Dokter mengizinkannya, meski harus dikerucutkan menjadi tiga hari di rumah, Tao merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang sudah lama tak ditidurinya. Ia benar-benar merindukan kamarnya. Tao tiba-tiba teringat olimpiade yang akan diikuti Kris. Olimpiade nya tinggal dua hari akhirnya bisa menepati janjinya, yang akan menonton dan menyemangati Kris dengan duduk di barisan yang paling depan. Tiba-tiba ide datang di otaknya. Ia akan membuatkan Kris sup rumput laut untuk menyemangatinya.

Esoknya, Tao pergi sendirian ke tempat training camp Kris. Ia memakai Beanie berwarna coklat muda untuk menutupi kepalanya yang sudah tak berambut itu. Tao menunggu di sebuah taman dekat sport hall, tempat dimana Kris berlatih."Tao-ya!" sayup suara terdengar dari kejauhan. Tao melambaikan tangannya. Sosok itu berlari kencang. Tangannya di rentangkan seperti hendak memeluk Tao. "Tao-ya! Neomu bogoshipo…"(Aku sangat merindukanmu) ujar Kris sambil memeluk erat tubuh kurus Tao. "Nado,"(aku juga) balas Tao seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris. Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia sangat merindukan Zi Tao. Ia sedikit kaget melihat Tao yang memakai Beanie. "Rambutku rontok semua. Jadi, aku botak deh sekarang," ujar Tao sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Tak apa. Aku akan membelikanmu wig. Hehehe," canda Kris. "Bagiku, kau tetap terlihat cantik," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Tao yang putih pucat berubah menjadi semburat kemerahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan hal seperti itu semenjak ia sakit."Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kris yang melihat kantung bekal disamping Tao. Tao memberikan kantung bekal itu pada Kris. "Ini untukmu. Sup rumput laut spesial ala Chef Zi Tao. Untuk menyemangatimu, hehehe," Kris menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sup rumput laut yang menguar dari dalam kotak bekal itu. "Hmm… sepertinya enak. Aku akan memakannya dengan baik. Ini akan menjadi sokongan energi untukku agar bisa memenangkan olimpiade. Gomawo, Tao-ya…" ujar Kris berterimakasih. Eun Ha tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Kris merengkuh Tao dalam pelukannya. Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Badannya bergetar. "Ya, kenapa menangis? Kau terharu ya, dipeluk olehku?" Tao melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris. Tao hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun mulutnya kaku, tenggorokannya kering karena menangis tersengguk.

"Kris-ah… b..bagai..bagaimana.. k..kala..au ak…kuh.."

"Ye?"

"B..bagaimana k..kala..au ak..kuh m..mat..ti?"

"Mworago?"(Apa katamu?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued ^^

Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ apaan ini x_x makin gajeeeeeeee wkwkwk. *membungkuk90derajat* sekali lagi trimakasih buat readersnim dan para silence readers yg gak ngilangin jejak nya tapi udah sempet baca hehe chuuuu~ *dikecuptaoatuatu* :**** REVIEW JUSSEYOOO~


End file.
